


This Eternal Now

by Butterfly



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-10
Updated: 2003-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly/pseuds/Butterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's watched the world change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Eternal Now

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Eve's introduction at the start of S5. I don't remember how many episodes had aired when I wrote this, but I'm pretty sure that it's not canon-compliment as of 5x22. Call it a 'never-been backstory'.

She offers only truth, nowadays. She can vaguely remember what lying was like, but she doesn't practice. She's too old for those games.

Eve hasn't been young since the beginning of mankind and she was never a girl. No, she was born a _woman_ , straight from her lover's very bones.

She's known heartache and tears. She's known bliss. She's raised children.

She was less surprised than she should have been when one killed another. Though even after all this time, her heart aches for her lost son. She understands Angel more than she'd ever admit.

Five minutes before she was to die, she'd seen a familiar silver-tongued snake again and he'd offered her what God had taken away - forever as a mortal. He'd even given her her youth back. She was younger in this eternal now than she'd been when she was born.

In the years since, as she watched others move on, she's realized what a bad bargain she made.

But she'd signed in blood and the Senior Partners always did know how to word their contracts.

She'd been the first.

She'd be the last.

  
_~end~_   



End file.
